


what became of the beginning

by la_victorienne



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-27
Updated: 2008-07-27
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:45:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_victorienne/pseuds/la_victorienne
Summary: martha's present is put to use, but it doesn't turn out the way jack expected.





	

“Don’t close your eyes.”

Jack’s eyelids rocket open, his entire body trembling with the tension. Ianto’s fingers, piano-playing fingers, dance over his ribcage, and he huffs a cross between a laughter and a groan. He never thought he’d get this, get Ianto anywhere near this place, but now that Ianto is leaning over him wearing nothing but a UNIT cap, Jack isn’t sure he wants to stay.

Six months ago, this is what he wanted. The office boy torn apart, strung out and strung up, all on his watch. He wanted to make Ianto come, make him scream, make him remember what it felt like to be alive. But now, here, he realizes the truth.

One hand, then the other, reaching up to where the hat sits slightly askew. Ianto’s eyes are blown open with lust and trust, and he shudders a little when Jack takes it off of him and throws it away, throws away the mask. Jack settles back again, into the sheets and pillows, and doesn’t close his eyes.

He has nothing to say here, no words prepared. What can he say when his mind is racing a thousand times faster than before, when just being near Ianto makes his heart beat the way it did when he was a fraction of his current age? This is not the way he imagined it, hauling a pterodactyl (pteranodon) back to the Hub. This is so much more.

Ianto writhes; Jack gasps. His eyes roll back into his head, but they do not close, not now, not ever. The breath floods him, the life surrounds him; everything goes white with their electricity and when Jack comes it is not because Ianto did what he wanted. It is not because Ianto is coming apart. It is because Jack is.

He brings a hand up again, this time to Ianto’s face. When they kiss it is sweet, and Ianto knows.


End file.
